unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lovely Flower of the Arena
|details = Have you heard the rumor of the beauty in men's clothing that shows up at the Roman arena? Apparently the Roman official feels there's a problem in the making and wants to find out who she is and ask her to stay away. I'd like you to search Rome. A lot of people say they've seen her, so if you ask at the Tavern, you can probably pick up some info. |step1 = /A Girl's Night Out/Rome/Barkeep/ Yeah, that's all I heard about for a while. From her clothes, they say she comes from some rich family. They say she seemed to be looking for someone, but who could someone like her be looking for at a place like that. Come to think of it, that guy over there was at the Arena that day. |step2 = /Witness Report 1/Rome/Fighter in Tavern/ Shut up! Can't you see I'm busy... Oh, all right! You! You just remember I can take you any time I want! All right, I had just won and the crowd was cheering my victory. Some girl wearing men's clothing suddenly screams out "Wallenstein! Are you here?" Now would you quit poking me! |step3 = /Witness Report 2/Rome/Muscular Warrior in Tavern/ Don't get a big head! You took a pounding there and won by the skin of your teeth! A special victory. They were all laughing at you at the entrance! Still, I do remember that Wallenstein was there at the entrance, but when he heard the girl yell, he all of a sudden hid himself. |step4 = /Witness Report 3/Rome/Mercenary in Tavern/ Do they always have to be so loud?! Well, yeah I was there then, too and I saw Wallenstein creep out of the entrance. He was running, that's for sure. Must have been one of his former... well you know. But... well, she looked a bit too young for that. |step5 = /A First Hand Report/Rome/Wallenstein in Coliseum/ So you're here to gain some skills, too, are you? Well, it's the same for group battles as it is for one on one fights. You have to read your opponents... What? That's not it? The girl in men's clothes that yelled my name? Well I guess I can't keep it a secret. I'll tell you. You see, the truth is... I haven't a clue! |step6 = /The Troubles of a Wanderer/Rome/Wallenstein/ No, I swear I'm not lying! But I can tell you that that kind of girl always brings trouble! That's why I ran! That's the only reason! The Holy Roman Empire has chosen me to do a job and there are a lot of people out there who resent me for it. It's stupid but true. |step7 = /In all Likelihood/Rome/Wallenstein/ Like I said, I've never seen her before, but I looked into it just in case. Got to protect yourself you know. I think it's that girl Christina from the square. Go ask her yourself. But I'm not involved and I don't want to be involved. ...Christina... Now if it were that girl from Lisbon... |step8 = /The Face Behind the Beauty/Rome/Christina near Church/ Welcome Voyager! How do you find our fair town? Hmm? You're looking for me? Wallenstein and I...Tch! I'll ask you not to say my name in the same breath as that pig! Why... Oh, I'm sorry, you caught me by suprise. Ha ha ha ha. |stepfinal = Meeting with Christina/// The rumors from Rome appear to be talking about the girl Christina from the square. Seems to have something against Wallenstein but Wallenstein himself has no idea what. From the look of things, the chance of this becoming a problem is relatively small. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 25 |reportfame = 15 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Discovery of Rome required. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Flower Growing in War |landarea = Rome |seaarea = Ionian Sea }}